It is well known that children, that is children such as from the age when they may sit by themselves (about 6-7 month) until they master sitting safely in a children's chair without falling out (about 2 years), need safety harness securing them sitting safely in children's chairs.
Often conventional harnesses are used, such as those accompanying a children's pram, a children's chair of which may be bought separately. In new children's chairs the harnesses are often anchored by a strap on each side of the seat in integrated fastening means, such as eyes or similar. Such harnesses have the disadvantage that they require integrated fastening means in the chair and also hinder the child in turning the upper body to the side because the straps on each side of the harness must be relative short. This short length of the straps should secure that the child sits safely in the chair, but this hinders and irritates the child.
In later years, a development has evolved in the direction of more countries and regions having their own safety measures for equipment to be used by children, such as in children's chairs and harnesses. This must be taken into account in the development of new children's chairs, but it may be difficult to adapt chairs which have been produced for a long time before such safety provision were put into force. It is especially difficult to perform such adaptations on chairs without making physical interventions in the chairs.
This is for example the case with the Tripp Trapp® children's chair which was developed as early as in 1972 and patented in 1976 and which still is a very popular children's chair in many countries.
The chair is designed to be adjusted in coherence with the body size of the child and therefore has a seat plate and a foot plate which may be moved into different height positions by gliding in tracks in the side pieces and being locked by tightening the distance between the side pieces. The sitting plate may further be adjusted in the depth position by the plate being pushed in relation to the seat support, and thereby providing the child using the chair a correct seat length under the thighs.
It has proven difficult to adapt existing seats to new effective demands, especially in order to keep the above-mentioned original functions of the chair. In order to achieve this, the attachment of a children's harness should be able to follow the height position of the seat.
In addition to fastening a harness to such chairs, it may also be desirable to mount a children's bow, which either may be used alone or simultaneously with the harness.
It is a further objective to provide a fastening means for this additional equipment so that also owners of older chairs may upgrade their chairs. As mentioned, it is also an objective to avoid physical intervention in the chair, such as making holes in some of the parts or inserting screws that leave spoiling marks in the chair which will be visible when the there no longer is any use for the children's equipment. Such adaptations further result in a risk of the user making adaptations in the wrong manner, and that the safety is not kept intact. It is therefore an objective with the invention to make the fastening of the children's equipment as intuitive and simple as possible, upholding safety at the same time and preventing a child from operating the fastening by itself.
US 2002/0036419 shows a system for fastening a harness to a juvenile seat by a retainer attached to the underside of the seat by screws. The retainer has a vertical opening corresponding to an opening in the seat through which the crotch strap with a mount may be conducted and the mount may then be attached to the retainer. The document does not suggest non-marking fastening means of the retainer, and a child would be able to release the mount from the retainer from the underside.